wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft III/Orc Horde
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Orc Horde Orc Horde Orc Peon Ready *"Ready to work." What *"Yes?" *"Hmmm?" *"What do you want?" *"Something need doing?" Yes *"I can do that." *"Be happy to." *"Work, work." *"Okidoki." Attack *"OK!" *"Kill 'em!" *"I'll try" War cry *"Why not?!" Pissed *"Whaaat?" *"Me busy. Leave me alone!!" *"No time for play." *"Me not that kind of orc!" Orc Grunt Ready *"My life for the horde!" Yes *"Dabu!" *"Lok'thar!" *"Swobu!" *"Zug zug!" *"Time for killing!" *"Time to die!" What *"Yes?" *"Huh?" *"Master?" *"What do you want?" War cry *"For the Horde!" Pissed *"Why you poking me again?" *"Why don't you lead an army instead of touching me!?" *"Poke poke poke - is that all you do?"(the poking jokes are references to the infamous "Stop poking me!" quote of Warcraft - Orcs & Humans) *"Oh, that was kind of nice." *"Me so horned; me hurt you long time." *"Me no sound like Yoda. Do I? (Yoda-like inflection)" *"(singsong voice) It not easy being green!" (Reference to Kermit's famous song) Orc Raider Ready *"Ready to ride." What *"Yes chieftain?" *"Hmm?" *"Need something?" *"Say the word." Yes *"No problem." *Yeea! *Fshhhuwassh. *"Let's ride." Attack *"Take 'em." *"Taste my steel!" *"For Doomhammer!" War cry *"For the glory of the Warchief!" Pissed *"Down boy." *"You're annoying my dog." *"What's that smell? Oh, bad dog!" (wolf whimpers) *"I'm hungry like the wolf!" (a Duran Duran single) Tauren Ready *"May my ancestors watch over me" What *"Bring it on!" *"I am able to help." *"How Now?" (as in "How Now, Brown Cow?") Yes *"For the tribes!" *"Immediately." *"Well done." Attack *"Death to the enemies of the Horde!" *"Death to the enemy!" *"Stop running." War cry *"Whuuuooooo!" Pissed *"Do not push me or I will impale you on my horns." *"Da Bulls." (A reference to Saturday Night Live Superfans) *"Got Milk?" *"There's a lot at steak here!" *"Hey, what are these letters burned on my ass?" *"Olé." *"(smashing china) Sorry." (A reference to the idiom "A Bull in a China Shop") Troll Headhunter/Berserker Ready *"Vengeance for Zul'Jin!" (Reference to the Warcraft 2 character) What *"Who you wanna kill?" *"Wha'?" *"What'you want me do?" *"Where'you want me go?" Yes *"Aah!" *"Anything you want." *"Yeah..." (laughter) Attack *"Tastingo!" (Huttese reference) *"Don't mess with the bad guy!" (Razor Ramon from the WWE) *"It's time for a little blood! War cry *"Tastingo!" (Huttese reference) Pissed *"What'you bother me for?!" *"Leave it to me, I take a big weight off your shoulders." *"D'you wanna buy a cigar?" (In a Cuban troll accent) *"Lucy…" (Reflective of Ricky from I Love Lucy) *"Say hello to my little friend!" Kodo Beast :Note: All the quotes are grunts and sounds except the following: Pissed *"Here comes the beast again." ''(grunt) (Reference to the song "Here comes the rain again" by Eurythmics) Wyvern Rider Ready *"Ready to soar, master!" What *"Are there enemies above?" *"Un-dabo!" *"Speak, chieftain." *"I need orders." Yes *"To the winds!" *"Let's fly!" *"Onward and Upward!" *"Yeehaw!" Attack *"Die!" *"Death from above!" *"Victory for the Horde! *"For the glory of the Horde." War cry *"Death to all who oppose the Horde!" Pissed *"Peter! I can fly!" (Reference to Peter Pan) *"I can see my house!" *"The only way to fly." (Reference to The Matrix) *"I'm getting a little dizzy." *"FLASH! Aha!" (Referring to Flash Gordon) *"Fly the friendly skies." *"Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's me!" (Reference to Superman comics series) Troll Witch Doctor *"Somebody call for dee docter?" *"I may have something for ya." *"We be jammin'." (The song "Jammin'" by Bob Marley) *"It's a cookbook. A cookbook!" (Reference to the short story by Damon Knight called "To Serve Man", or, better known, an episode of Twilight Zone of the same name) *"Soylent gray is made from TROLLS?" (A reference to the movie Soylent Green) *"Someone call for the doctor?" (reference to Desperados, the computer game) *"Eekum Bokum" (The quote Mumbo Jumbo says in the game Banjo Kazooie) *'Ohta:' "Fukui-san?" Fukui: "Yes, go ahead." Ohta: "What the Iron Troll is doing is putting heads in a pot. They have to boil for 20 minutes so the eyes can be used in a second dish, an eye and raspberry sorbet." Woman: "Ooh, sounds good." Orc Shaman *"You ever get hit by lightning where the Sun don't shine? *thunder clap*" *"The sky is falling." (A reference to wikipedia:Chicken Little) *"(sings) Raindrops keep falling on my head." (The song of the same name) *"Electrifrying" *"Blame it on the rain. Bwhahah." *"Storm, earth and fire, heed my call!" *thunder* *"Feel the ground tremble before me" *"Understood" *"Yes, warchief?" *"A wise plan." Spirit Walker *"Death is not the end." *"We're all spirits in the material world." (a line from the Police song of the same name) *"I say y'all gonna make me lose my mind up in here." (from rapper DMX) *"My hoof and your ass have an appointment." *"Fear my moo of fury! " *"Yes, the spirits are talking to me. *farts* Oh yes, they´re coming in clearly. *fart* Ahh, now they're forming into a gaseous material. *fart* I can actually see them now. *fart* The spirits are very powerful today." (Reference to a video called "Pastor Gas" or "Farting Preacher", parodying Robert Tilton) Batrider *"I can see your house...burning!" (Reference to the Goblin Zeppelin in Warcraft 2) *''(hums the Batman theme)'' "Nananananananana Nananananananana... Ha, ME!" *"(suicide run) The ends justify the means!" *"Hey, shut up! The bat can't hear where it's goin'!" *"My balls are burning!" ''(Bat squeaks) (referring the burning oil he's carrying) *"Tell my wife I– (explosion)." (possibly a reference to the line in the song Space Oddity by David Bowie) Blademaster *"Excellent choice" *"Hui" *"Yes, sir" *"I am yours" *"For the Burning Blade!" *"Woah" *"Yes my lord" *"Snatch the pebble from my hand, grasshopper." (Kung Fu Reference) *"My blade can cut through armour, and still cut a tomato!" (The commercial for the Ginsu knife) *"Twin blade action, for clean close shave every time!" (Gillette Mach 3 razor ad campaign) *"Wassaabi?" (Budweiser ad campaign) Far Seer *"I see dead people." (Reference to the movie The Sixth Sense.. The reveal map cheat is also a reference to the movie) *"Touch your tongue to mine. (wolf whines)" (reference to Thumb Wars, a Star Wars parody film) *"Outlook not so good." (Reference to the Magic 8-Ball) *"Reply hazy. Try again." (Again, the Magic 8-Ball) *"Seeing is believing." *"My eyes are open." Tauren Chieftain *"Pass the peace pipe." *"Hey. Puff, puff, give. That's the rule." (A reference to Friday) *"Ohhh… I can see my ancestors!" *"Back in the old days, we didn't have plural." (referring to the fact that the word "tauren" is both singular and plural, as well as the statement itself: we didn't have plural) *"Only two things come from Texas, and I've got horns." (The phrase "Only two things come from Texas: steers and queers" from An Officer and a Gentleman and Full Metal Jacket) *"Steer clear." *"I have an axe to ????." *"For the warchief and the tribes." *"I stand ready." *"Your command." *"??? ????." *"What do you ask of me?" *"Done." *"An excellent plan." *"Yes Chieftain." *"For the tribes." *"Honor Guides me." *"None shall pass." Shadow Hunter *"Keeping it reel open revealed." *"Your Commander is a fool." (Reference to Mr. T) *"Call me for your free readin'." (Reference to self-proclaimed psychic, Miss Cleo) *"You're the badest soul in town mon." *"Humans! They think they know everything!" (Sebastian from The Little Mermaid) *"You lack discipline!" (Reference to Detective John Kimble in Kindergarten Cop) *"Stop whining!" (Reference to above film) *"Look at me, I'm happy." (Reference to Bobby McFerrin´s song "Don´t Worry be happy"; one of the lines on the song is "look at me, I´m happy!". *''(Barry White voice)'' "Ooh, baby." *"Want to see something real scary?" *"Who do I kill first?" *"We are ??? be hiding." *"Use my power." *"Direct my blade." *"Who be my next victim?" *"Move faster." *"It be a pleasure." *"Right." *"We be ????." *"Hahaha." *"Ya mon." *"My blade be thirsty." *"I pity the fool." (Another Mr. T reference) *"Healing be easy." *"Die." Rokhan (Shadow Hunter Legend) *"I'll be spearheading that right away! *"Sadly, the name 'Pinkspear Tribe' was already taken." (Rokhan's tribe is Darkspear; possible reference to the movie Reservoir Dogs or maybe the Pink Squad from the orc novel Grunts! by Mary Gentle.) *"I've lost me head! It was about, ah, yea big, I was keeping in on my spear. If you find it let me know." *"I made a collage out of some of our little native friends. I call it a pygmy-up bouquet." *"Whadaya mean, what kinda accent is dis? It's a troll accent! I swear, ja makin' me crazy." *"Death be a real trip man! (Rebirth sound)" (a drug reference) *"A cunny cuco." *"I hear ya mon." *"Don't worry, be happy." *"Happy ya mon." *"I've got the righteous groove..." *"Thats thingo." *"You've been tricksed." *"I fear ya mon." *"Sweet." *"My pleasure." *"For the Darkspear Tribe." *"Heads will roll." *"No mercy !" *"Bastard." Dialogue *''Thrall and Grom Hellscream confront Mannoroth and defeat him. Grom is mortally wounded.'' Grom: "Thrall… The blood haze has lifted… The demon's fire has burnt out in my veins. I… have… freed… myself." Thrall: "No, old friend, you have freed us all." Category:Lore Orc Horde